The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Centaurea plant, botanically known as Centaurea montana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Amethyst Dream’.
The new Centaurea plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed selection of Centaurea montana, not patented. The new Centaurea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the unnamed selection in 2002 in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Alphen aan den Rijn, The Netherlands. The selection of this plant was based on its unique inflorescence coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Centaurea plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Lancaster, Pa. since October, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Centaurea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.